Tragedy
by TWand1D
Summary: A 15 year old girl's dad is in a motorcycle accident and passes away, then her boyfriend is in an accident, and her life just keeps going down hill.


CHAPTER 1

My name is Raelyn, and I'm fifteen years old. I go to Madrid High School in Madrid, California. I'm another typical teenage girl who has posters of some band or celebrity all over their wall. I love to go surfing and hang out with my boyfriend and friends. My boyfriend, Rayden, and I have been dating for about three years now. We met at a track meet that we had for the end of track season. After that, he started school here in Madrid, which made me really happy.

A few years back something terrible happened to my dad, he was in a motorcycle accident when he was coming home from seeing my grandfather in the hospital. I didn't find out until later on in the day when I got home from school. My mom was pacing back in forth in the living room when I walked in. Once she saw me, she ran, grabbed her keys, then rushed me out the door and into the car.

"Mom? What is happening, what's going on?" I asked her.

"Your father was in an accident when he was coming back from seeing your grandfather, and he is now in the hospital with a broken leg and he cracked his head." she said to me.

I froze, and then started balling. It felt like forever trying to get to the hospital, even though it was only about ten miles from where we lived. Soon we pulled into a parking spot and I didn't even wait until the car stopped to get out. I rushed into the hospital and went to the front desk and asked what room Joe Parker was in.

Once the lady behind the desk told me, I ran to the stairs went up to flights, then ran down the hall into my dad's hospital room. There he was, lying on the bed with an oxygen mask on and all types of wires and things attached to his body. I walked over to him and kneeled beside the bed. He slowly turned his head to look at me then smiled. I grabbed onto his hand, being careful of the IV and just held for what felt like forever. I finally let go of his hand and went and stood in the hallway. I pulled out my phone and dialed Rayden's number.

"Hey babe," he said.

"You know how we were going to go to the movies tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"We are going to have to do it another time because my dad was in a motorcycle and we are at the hospital right now. He cracked his head and he broke his leg, I might be here for a while."

"Oh, okay. I'm fine with that we can do it next week, sorry about your dad."

It's okay, well, I got to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye"

"See you tomorrow, bye,"

I then hung up and went back into the room. My mom was now sitting in the chair by my dad so I sat in the chair that was closer to the door. It was silent for a few minutes, then the doctor walked in with a clipboard under his arm. My mom stood up and move over towards me a little bit to give the doctor some room.

"Hello, are you Joe's wife?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, please tell me he's going to be okay," my mom said to the doctor in a quiet, shaky voice.

"At this point, we are not so sure. He has had a seizure and he went into shock at one point. With how much trauma he has had to his head, he might pass as we speak. He has been unstable since we got him here."

"No, no, no, this cant be happening!"

The monitor that told us what my dads heart rate was, started to slow and soon it was no longer doing little beeps, it was one long beep, meaning that my father had died.

Seeing my dad die was horrible, but I had to keep going, I couldn't let it affect my relationship with Rayden, and I couldn't let it affect me in school.

CHAPTER 2

The next day at school I wasn't at my best. I got nailed in the face with a dodge ball, I couldn't read without stuttering, and then someone spilled their soda on me at lunch. Rayden came up and hugged me from behind, and he made me feel calm and focused again. I told him about what had happened in my day, and then he cheered me up by pulling a daisy out of his jacket pocket. The bell rang for our next class to start so we quickly pecked each other on the lips and hurried to our classes. Rayden and I had separate classes, so it was hard to talk to each other at school.

After school that day, Rayden came to my house to hang out and to try to comfort me in the tough times. We decided to walk to my house instead of taking the bus. We held hands and walked close together. It took us about fifteen minutes to get to my house, so we had time to talk about some private stuff because no one else was around.

As we walked up to the driveway, I saw an old, dusty pickup sitting in front of the house. When we got closer, I realized who's pickup it was, it was my annoying Uncle Trevor.

"When we go into the house just go straight upstairs, I don't feel like dealing with my uncle right now," I said to Rayden.

"Okay babe," he responded.

We got up to the door, and we then quietly opened the door, ran upstairs, shut my door, and locked it. A few seconds after, I heard to pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs, so I made Rayden be really quiet.

"Honey, come out here and say hello to your uncle, he hasn't seen you forever." my mom said from the other side of the door.

"I kind of can't, I have a lot of homework to do and I can't be disturbed, I'll come downstairs in a bit and say hello, for now, please go away now."

"Okay," she said. They then went back down the stairs and Rayden and I both let out a sigh of relief. We sat for a couple moments in just complete silence. After a while, Rayden broke the silence and said,

"There is a championship football game on Sunday, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come and watch. We might have a good chance of winning because you're my good luck charm."

"Sure, I have never actually seen you play before so I want to see you play," I said.

After that I turned on some music and went and sat by Rayden on the bed. We lied back and stared up at the ceiling. My head was resting on his chest, and I could hear his heartbeat and his light breathing. I was beginning to fall asleep when I felt him move a little bit. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed. I curled up closer to him and he hugged me tighter.

"Shit, I forgot I have to go talk to my uncle, do you want to come or stay, it shouldn't take longer than five minutes."

"I'll stat here and wait, when you come back up there will be a surprise waiting for you."

"Okay," I then gave him a little kiss on the cheek and left.

I headed downstairs but then stopped. I heard my mom and her brother arguing about something, I couldn't make everything out, so it was really unclear what they were talking about. When I heard a short pause, I came down the rest of the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"There you are, we thought you were never coming down my little chipmunk," my uncle said.

"Sorry, had a lot of homework to do, I still have some to do so lets make the visiting quick," I told them.

"Okay, just go finish it and we can talk after, I will still be here for a while."

"K, see you in a little bit."

I then hurried back upstairs and into my room. I shut the door behind it and locked it again. As I turned around to face Rayden, I saw him under the covers and his shirt and pants were on the floor. He looked so cozy to cuddle up next to.

"I'm going to go change into something more comfortable."

"Okay," he said in a smooth voice.

I grabbed a random shirt out of my drawer and a pair of sweats off my floor. I went into the bathroom across the hall and changed. I came back into my room and crawled into my bed next to Rayden. I pulled the covers up to my chin and snuggled up to him. He reached over me and turned off the lamp on my nightstand. He then got comfortable and we both drifted into a light sleep.

In the middle of the night I woke up to cold sheets where Rayden had been sleeping. His clothes were no longer on the floor, so caught onto the idea that he went home so his parents wouldn't be freaking out. I went back to sleep after lying there for a few minutes.

The next morning my alarm on my phone started going off, indicating I needed to get up and get ready for school. I took a quick shower because I forgot to last night. I put my hair in a ponytail because I didn't feel like doing anything with it. I gathered up my books and a pencil, then went downstairs to get some breakfast. My mom must of already gone to work because her jacket wasn't on the coat rack and the keys weren't on the counter. I'm not quite sure what time my uncle left, but it was a plus for me because I didn't really have to talk to him. I ate my toast I had made quickly, then headed out to the end of my driveway to wait for the bus to pick me up and take me to school.

As soon as I got to school I went over to Rayden and hugged him. Everyone was jealous of what we had, and they tried everything to break us apart, but nothing worked. That day in the middle of third period, the fire alarms went off and we were all rushed outside. It wasn't a drill, there was a real fire, there was smoke coming out of the windows on one of the sides of the school. And then I realized, that was were Rayden was at. I noticed his class hadn't come out yet, so now I had become extremely worried. The fire truck finally came and they hurried and rushed to put out the fire. It took them about 10 minutes, and then I heard the sirens of and ambulance coming, just in case someone got hurt. They stopped in front of the school and went in. a few minutes later they came out with some one on the gurney, and then I saw the dark hair and the shirt, that was the same shirt Rayden was wearing. I ran as fast as I could to get to him. When I looked at him as I got there, I saw burns all over his face and body. One of my friends came up behind me and pulled me back. The EMT'S lifted him up and into the ambulance, then drove off, the sirens blaring. I started crying, putting my head in my hands.


End file.
